Hyperdimension Neptunia: End of Conquest (One-Shot)
by SciFi Maker
Summary: After Nepgear has gone down the Conquest Ending, the ancient race that watches over Gamindustri deem her a threat to humanity send a Recursor to "reset" the world, as well as show Nepgear the error of her ways.


Hyperdimension Neptunia: End of Conquest

When Nepgear came to, she found herself severely injured, lying in the center of a crater in the streets of the now ruined Planeptune. Barely able to move, she used what little strength she had left to get on her knees. Gashes were visible on her body, and her eyes could barely focus. In front of her were the shattered, powerless pieces of the cursed sword Gehaburn, the broken hilt sitting just in front of her. Moving her arm, she picked up the hilt, looking at it for what would most likely be the last time before she met her demise.

She still wondered why she lost so quickly, everything around her being utterly annihilated by the literally endless amount of power her opponent possessed. It was not Arfoire who brought this upon her. Rather, it was someone infinitely far more powerful, among those who had to ability to adjust the world to see every possible result, and altering the world to the option they saw fit.

Precursors. The prehistoric beings that held the responsibility of guiding and accelerating the growth of all life and knowledge, and uniting that life under the perfect, flawless benevolent Kingdom that spread throughout not just prehistoric Gamindustri, but the vast span of the universe that was built before and after it. After a still unknown catastrophe, that Kingdom vanished, and the Precursors, along with their Post-Human/Recursor successors, created the first CPU's to act as the guardians of this world until humanity was ready to continue the legacy that this ancient race left behind before their disappearance from the now barren remains of the universe. At least that was how he put it.

And now, a few years after Nepgear had gone through the Conquest Ending, she had to suffer the consequences at the hands of the Recursor who watched this world, before he moved on to "reset" it. From what she recalled him telling her before her battle with him, she had taken an option that put humanity at risk, and he had to intervene directly as a result.

She looked up, seeing him completely unscathed, full-clad in black armor covering his body, along with additional plating at the shoulders, forearms and hips that functioned in a similar manner to a CPU's Processor Unit. He had four wings made from black blades with a deadly blue glowing edge and a golden orange central ridge, and could actually weaponize the blades that made up those wings. 7 blades made up each of the two larger wings, and 4 blades for each of the two smaller wings beneath the former, making a total of 22 independent attacking blades that Nepgear had to defend herself against. The Recursor also had an array of weapons that he used, but he primarily used a Zweihander for his attacks. He moved closer to her, the ground being crushed into powder beneath his feet. His blade wings disintegrated into blue and orange cubes as he approached her, holding his Zweihander at his side as he knelt down to her level.

"It was a stupid idea from the beginning to even think of using that sword," he said.

"But-" Nepgear was stopped by him.

"The eight of you were plenty capable of defeating that excuse of a deity without it."

"...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you help us then?"

"It's not my right to interfere unless the Precursors say otherwise. We're supposed to guide, not directly involve ourselves. If things were to go wrong, then we would reset the world, and guide it properly. But you... you broke away from your original path that we lied down for you."

Nepgear's eyes widened at the last sentence. She broke away from her original path? If what he says was true, then what path was the original? What choices should she have made? Her eyes locked with his own, noticing a 2D wire render of a dodecahedron in his pupils. The more that Nepgear observed him, the more she believed that he was part of this Precursor race that ruled long before the CPU's. Heck, he said that the CPU's were based off their own biological design.

"Where... where did I go wrong?" she asked.

"That is something you should find out for yourself while I reset this world."

Nepgear started losing focus in her vision again, becoming weaker. The sword hilt she was holding slipped out of her hands.

"You only have two minutes to live. If you think hard enough with what strength you have left, you'll find the answer. I guarantee it."

"...Wait."

"Yes?"

"May I ask... your name?"

"... Light. Weaving Aura of Stellar Light. Well, formerly at least." (Yes, they use Forerunner names from Halo.) "You won't remember once the world has been reset, but it's best to be polite."

He then stood back up and walked away, preparing to reset the world. Nepgear, watching him head out into the distance, let her exhaustion take over, and she collapsed back on the ground. She thought, and thought. The answer behind her mistakes had to be somewhere. The Shares, Gehaburn, Magic, her friends-

Her friends. She should have placed more trust in her friends than on a sword. There were other ways, but she had clung onto the sword out of her own fear. Why did she make that her first choice, never taking into consideration of other solutions that would have worked? Why didn't she depend more on her friends? He was right. She didn't need that sword. What she truly needed... was her friends. She looked up to the sky once more, where the Recursor called Light now prepared to reset the world, data streams swirling around him as he then sent them down at light speed, the world now being quickly dissolved into a massive blast of pixels.

Next time, she was going to make things right.

And with that, the wave of pixels reached her, and she joined the void.

* * *

Nepgear opened her eyes. She was standing in a room, and in front of her, was Histoire, explaining to her who she is and introducing her to her big sister, Neptune. She didn't know why, having only just been born, but she had a sense of deja vu about this event...

* * *

 **Well, this was just a one-shot to bring in a new OC character for another story that I will start another time. Being a bit of a Halo fan, I decided to give Light a Forerunner name, although my personal concept of Precursors and Recursors puts such characters up on the literal meaning of invulnerable(Unlike Halo, where SPOILER ALERT: the Forerunners were able to annihilate their Precursor creators). To give you an idea of how powerful Light is, he can modify entire galaxies at will, using his imagination alone(and just instantly build cities like its no big deal), and without suppressing his power in a material shell, his true form would be so powerful(while radiating massive amounts of energy), that his mere presence would rip apart planets on the atomic scale. Note in this story that the ground being crushed beneath his feet is partly due to the energy he radiates. Don't worry, there will be plenty of characters that are more powerful than him, most especially the Precursors. But I won't spoil too much.**

 **But where should I have him start out in the HDN series? I was thinking either Re; Birth 2 or Victory 2, but I would like to see your opinion in the review section.**

 **Well, just one more college final to do, and it's on to Winter Break. Until then, please Review...**


End file.
